


Be Nice To Me

by invaderj4y



Category: Minecraft Streamers, Minecraft Youtubers, Skephalo - Fandom, bbhxskeppy - Fandom, mcyt
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Guardian Angel AU, Inspired off of a song, Light Angst, Songfic, Unrequited Love, bbh is taller, drinking problems mention, not smut, skeppy guardian angel for once
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28818504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invaderj4y/pseuds/invaderj4y
Summary: Bad ends a stream and potentially starts a friendship.!! ALL CHARACTERS MENTIONED THAT ARE NOT STREAMERS/YOUTUBERS ARE OCS AND NOT BASED OFF OF REAL PEOPLE !!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Just A Dream

**Author's Note:**

> this one's a short chapter. srry about that lol my writers block is horrible rn. criticism always welcome. first serious fanfic as well so don't expect a magnum opus LMAO

“Oh, my goodness, thank you so much for the hundred gifted subs!” Bad exclaims, jumping around in his Minecraft world. 

His character was in front facing third person, the dark design heavily contrasting his bubbly and positive personality. His avatar was punching the screen as he zoomed in repeatedly, still thanking the donor a ton.

Bad was playing Wool Wars, his favorite game to play on any Minecraft server. He was quite talented, being able to clutch on even the hardest plays. 

He grabbed the potion of speed and the lime green wool in only a couple seconds before getting hit by another player.

“Ah! Stay back!” Bad yelled, spamming his mouse until the other player had been knocked off of the wool tower. Two players remaining, the bright yellow lettering told Bad as he spotted the final person. 

He grinned to himself as he silently crept up on the unsuspecting avatar. The stream chat was rooting for him. They were spamming messages of support and that only motivated Bad further.

Bad charged at the other player, attacking him with the iron sword. He was knocked off of the tower but clutched just enough to be one block away from the ground. He screamed in both excitement and terror—he almost died in the game he swore he was an expert at. 

He ate one of the two breads he had left and waited for his health to regenerate. Once he was at eight hearts, he tried to attack the player again.

The other avatar put up a pretty decent fight. “Ugh, you muffinhead!” Bad yelled before finally knocking the other player off of the pink wool platform he had made. 

He hit his desk in triumph and cheered. “That’s another win for me!” He chirped happily, spam shifting at the camera.  
Bad began thanking a few different donors for their donations. He yawned in the middle of the donation and glanced at the time. The small white lettering in the corner of his desktop told him that it was 4:17 in the morning and his heart sunk a little bit. 

Last time he had checked the clock, it read 1:13 A.M. and he told himself he would stop streaming at 3.

“Alright guys, I think I’m gonna end the stream,” he mumbled, looking at the chat window. Goodnight messages scrolled by rapidly accompanied by endless heart emojis. 

He smiled at the support and disconnected from the server he was on. He looked at his following tab to see if he could raid anyone and lucky for him, Quackity was streaming some other game.

“Okay, I’m gonna go to bed now, but here…” Bad quietly whispered, half to himself. He enabled the raid option and grinned. “Go raid Mr. Quackity, please,” he requested nicely, just noticing the tired rasp in his voice. 

His eyelids were growing heavy and he just wanted to curl up with Rat and watch some Netflix and sleep.

“Okay, goodbye everybody!” he said his farewells to his viewers and ended the stream. With a heavy sigh, Bad buried his face in his hands, rubbing his eyes. That stream was exhausting for no reason at all. 

He leaned back in his chair to see Rat, who was peacefully sleeping on her usual spot on the bed. The only source of light in the room was the dim glow from his monitor and it only made him want to crawl into bed more.

Scooting out of the chair, he took his headphones off and set them on their stand right by his PC. His Pepsi had gone disgustingly warm and flat and decided it wasn’t worth it to go all the way to his kitchen just to get a glass of water that he wouldn’t even finish.

He got onto his phone and began scrolling through his Twitter, liking fanart and posts some of his friends had made. He got a text message from his girlfriend, Ava, who had been hanging out with some friends all night.

r u up?

Bad debates not opening the message at all. Leaving her on read wouldn’t end well, but if it were an emergency and he didn’t respond then what would happen? 

He hesitantly opened the message and began tapping his fingers at the small keyboard on his screen, his nails occasionally making a clicking sound.

I was just going to bed. Why do you ask?

He sends the message and it takes a few seconds for it to go through. I need to get better Wi-Fi, he notes to himself. The little “delivered” turns into “read” and her typing bubble shows up.

oh i was just wondering if u could pick me up lol

Bad immediately sighs in annoyance. He doesn’t want to decline, but he doesn’t want to accept it either. He just wants to go to bed. Why was that so hard? I should have ended the stream and gone to bed sooner, he sighs.

Alright! Where are you at?

The message was more positive than Bad was feeling, but that’s what he was going for. He gets up out of bed and heads into the kitchen to find his car keys. They were in their usual spot on the counter and he made sure Rat was okay before leaving. He gave her a light pet on her head before leaving the apartment complex and going out to his car. 

It was nothing special, just an old minivan with chipped paint and a few dents sprinkled around. It was clean as Bad usually took it through the car wash. Having a dirty car was one of his pet peeves. He never knew why, considering his room was usually somewhat of a mess. 

He drives through traffic, pulling into the addition and scanning houses for the numbers that Ava had sent him. He eventually found it and pulled into the driveway. He texted Ava.

I’m here :)

A few moments go by and she hops out of the house, laughing and saying her goodbyes. She gets in the passenger seat and sets her purse down. 

Her hair was a mess and her clothes were stained and unorderly. Bad snickered at the sight. “So, you have fun with your friends?”

“Yeah,” she replies, taking a drink from the water bottle she brought with her. 

“What all did you do?” Bad asked, turning out of the addition and pulling into the streets. It was almost six in the morning, so it was pretty empty. 

“I dunno, not much,” Ava replied. Bad noticed her words were slurring a little bit. Did she drink? That would explain her overall look, but Bad wasn’t particularly happy about it. She had told him she was going to stop going out and doing those things. 

“Did you drink?” Bad asked, immediately regretting it. It had just kind of slipped out. He didn’t mean to say it, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t curious. He just wished he had kept it to himself.

“Even if I did, why is that a problem?” she slurred while Bad’s grip on the steering wheel tightened. 

“Why is that a prob--Ava, we’ve been over this. You have a little bit of a problem,” Bad gently sighed. He wasn’t aggressive or upset, but he was still a little bit let down at it. She had been doing so much better, too. Was this what she was doing whenever she left?

“I love you, and I want you to get better. I know recovery is a hard journey, but you’re not gonna get anywhere if you don’t tr--”

“God, just drop it,” she huffed, looking out the window. She obviously didn’t want to talk about it, but they needed to talk about it. 

Bad still couldn’t help but feel a little bit bad about it, though. He sighed and pulled into the parking lot of their apartment complex. 

They sat in the car in silence. The radio wasn’t on and the only sounds filling the open space in the car was their breathing and the occasional shuffling of limbs.

Ava was the first one to get out of the car, slamming the door aggressively behind her. That made Bad wince a little bit. Maybe he should’ve kept the comment to himself.

He steps out of the car and makes sure to double check that he locked it behind him. One time in high school, his car was broken into and he never made the mistake of leaving it unlocked since.

He follows Ava into the complex and he places the keys on the counter. Ava crashed on the couch and he didn’t bother waking her up. She would probably get mad.

He sighed and went into his room, finally being able to lay on his bed and relax. He was just watching videos on YouTube before he finally drifted off to sleep. He never fell asleep slowly, considering how late he always stayed up and how he would go literal days without sleep. 

He didn’t remember his dreams all that well. He never really did at any point in his life. He was able to tell what they were about but he couldn’t remember any of the events that happened to save his life. 

Some of them were about weird instances on stream, some were about meeting internet friends at the airport, and some were just usual days in his life. Nothing memorable or cryptic.  
But the dream he had this time was one that he couldn’t get out of his head. This guy who claimed to be a guardian angel just… came into his room and explained that he needed to be there for a little while.

He seemed nice, sure, but it was just a dream. He had thick black hair and fair skin. For a guardian angel, his clothes were definitely a little casual. A solid pink hoodie and some jeans. Nothing exciting. His eyes were dark but his smile was bright. He was… kind of perfect. He said his name was something like Zak, too.

But it was a dream. It was an odd dream for sure, but a dream nonetheless. Just one of those nights that he stayed up too late and had too many energy drinks. His dreams were bound to be a little bit loopy. He didn’t think much of it...

Until he saw the same person in the dream sitting at his desk and humming to himself.


	2. Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad takes a day off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still a shorter chapter, sorry. Writer's block is a bitch lol

Bad wasn’t sure what his reaction should be. There was some random person from his dream just… sitting nonchalantly at his desk like he owned the place. 

He involuntarily gasps as his heart skips a beat. The other person spins the chair around to face Bad.

They look at each other for a brief moment. The guy sitting in his chair raises a brow and crosses his arms. The pale pink hoodie he’s wearing is over his hands and it looks two sizes too big. 

“Oh, you’re finally up,” he says as if he’d been waiting for hours. Bad raises a brow and looks around the room like there was an audience there to witness what he was experiencing.

He continues studying the man in front of him. He looked to be a little shorter than Bad, or maybe it was just because he was curled up in the chair.

“Who are you?” Bad finally queried, turning himself over so he was sitting at the edge of his bed closest to his desk. The guy smiled mischievously and shook his head.

“Do you really not remember me?” he asks, leaning forward in his chair. Bad shakes his head and laughs in disbelief. 

“Obviously not! Who are you and why are you just… sitting at my desk like that? What were you even doi--”

“Name’s Zak,” the guy responded, holding his hand out for Bad to shake it. Bad shakes his head and refuses. How could he just introduce himself like  _ that?  _

He didn't even bother to answer any of Bad's concerns. 

Bad remembered the name, but he just didn't want to admit it. The hazy memory of the boy felt like nothing more than a dream, and that was all he was hoping it would be.

But Bad's luck was running thin, as was his patience. There was no waking up from this one.

“Uhm, no. Why are you here?-”

“Oh, my God,” Zak groaned, dragging out the word  _ God.  _ He retracted his hand and spun around in the chair a little bit. 

“Do you seriously not remember? I came to you at, like, eight in the morning,” he explained, still spinning slowly in the desk. 

Bad tilted his head.  _ So that wasn’t just a dream. _

“So that means you’re my--”

“Bingo! I’ve been assigned as your guardian angel,” Zak answered Bad’s question before it could even escape his lips. That only raised more questions for Bad. 

He knew what guardian angels were and he knew that they came in the darkest of times. But Bad wasn’t in a dark time, was he? 

He had his off days, sure, but he didn’t feel  _ depressed  _ or anything.

“Well, why are you here? I don’t need a guardian angel,” he rolls his eyes and Zak’s expression immediately gives away that he was a little bit offended at the statement. 

“I don’t exactly like you, either, buddy,” Zak responded, putting a stop to the spinning in the chair so he was now facing Bad.

His words were harsh but his face gave away the amusement he had. Bad didn't feel the same way, though, and Zak had to figure out a way to cope with it.

“Glad to know we’re getting off on the right foot,” he sarcastically snickers after Bad doesn't respond. Bad just rolls his eyes.

Bad finally gets up with a groan. “What time is it even?” he asked, trying to see past Zak to get the time on his monitor.

Without him even having to ask, Zak shifted to the left, letting the small digits in the corner of the screen get to Bad.

It was one in the afternoon on the dot. Instant panic rose for Bad.  _ Shoot, I had a stream scheduled for today,  _ he mentally notes. 

“Please get up,” Bad stands up rapidly and demands, gesturing for Zak to get out of the chair.

“Why? You streamed last night, why is it so important that you stream now? Just take a break,” Zak suggests with a shrug. 

Bad immediately gets offended at the suggestion.

“A break?--I cannot take a break from this. As nice as that would be, I literally cannot catch a single break from this," he snaps. 

Zak's shocked expression let Bad gently know that he may have been too harsh on the other.

"And I’m fine with that,” he responds, impatiently tapping his foot now. Zak shakes his head.

“Nope. Just make a twitter post or something saying that you’re busy. You need a break, that’s why I’m here,” Zak reassured, rising from the chair and placing his right hand on Bad’s shoulder. Bad rejected the gesture and stepped back.

“No. Absolutely not,” Bad shook his head and tried stepping past Zak. Zak blocked him and smiled deviously at the taller man. 

Bad lets out a small groan of protest as Zak continues to block him.

“Not on my watch,” he snickers, sitting back down in Bad’s chair. Bad rolls his eyes and buries his face into his hands for a brief moment. 

It was taking everything in him to not burst out shouting at Zak. The angel's intentions were good, but Bad didn’t need them at the moment.

But a break sounded awfully nice, too. 

With a heavy sigh of defeat, Bad nods his head. “Alright, but I’m going to stream later,” he promises. Zak shakes his head and lets out a soft laugh.

Bad turns to face the shorter male with a confused tilt to his head. Zak raised a brow in response.

“We’ll see about that.”

\--

Bad didn’t really ever notice how much time the streams took. He was a little bit bored without doing the streams, to be honest. But it was nice to just kind of chill around the apartment. Ava had left the house to go get some lunch with a friend so Bad had the apartment to himself that day.

He cleaned up around the kitchen a little bit, much to Zak’s disapproval.  _ He  _ wanted Bad to just sit in his room and play video games or something like that. But that wasn’t relaxing to Bad, and he made sure to make that obvious.

“I promise you, this isn’t stressing me out,” Bad would insist while Zak would sit on the counter and eat granola bar after granola bar and shake his head, sometimes even mocking Bad.

“‘This isn’t stressing me out!’ Well, it’s stressing  _ me _ out, Bad!” Zak would exclaim with a huff, and probably another granola bar. He was obviously playing around, but a part of him was definitely bored.

Bad rolled his eyes and put a plate in the dishwasher rack neatly. Was this really who he was stuck with for an unprecedented amount of time?

“Well, unfortunately, you’re stuck with me. I’m not really that interesting,” Bad mumbled, washing some old pasta sauce out of a bowl.

“Dude! You have, like, a  _ ton  _ of clout on the internet! You can’t just say you’re not interesting when you have over a million subscribers on YouTube,” Zak protested, crumpling up a few wrappers into a ball and aiming at the small metal trash bin across the kitchen.

He aims, he shoots, and misses. He curses under his breath as he hops off the counter in defeat and chases the crumpled wrappers. 

They had fallen apart and were now messy, shiny shreds of blues and reds. Zak leaned over and picked up the wrappers and put them in the bin.

He sighed and walked back over to bad, leaning on the counter above the dishwasher. He eyed Bad, who was concentrating on washing the dishes. He seemed content.

There were a few moments where the two of them were quiet and the only sounds that filled the still air were the water falling from the faucet of the sink and Bad’s occasional hum.

“So… You’re really happy like this?”

The question caught Bad off guard. He put a red cup into the dishwasher and closed it. That was the last dish that needed cleaning, and he was relieved to have finally gotten it done after holding it off for so long.

“What do you mean?” Bad asked, drying his pruned hands off with a nearby towel. He didn’t seem offended at the question, but the confusion was rampant. Every word was thick with the confusion and curiosity that hung over his head at Zak’s statement.

“I mean… I don’t know,” Zak started, looking at the floor, “it just seems depressing.”

“Depressing?”

Bad didn’t want to admit it, but Zak was somewhat right. Every day was the same bland day it was the last. Any average person would call that depressing, but Bad wasn’t necessarily upset with his living status.

“Yeah,” Zak shrugged, “You think washing dishes is calming. That’s just straight up sad.”

His voice was thick with amusement in those last words, but that didn’t change the fact that he truly felt a little bit bad for the streamer. 

“Well, it’s not sad for me,” Bad shot back with a shoulder nudge. Maybe this whole guardian angel thing wouldn’t be so bad after all.

\--

Bad got the loaf of bread out of the pantry. There were only five slices left plus the heel and it was a little stale from the night he accidentally left it open. He didn’t mind it, though. It wasn’t unhealthy or unsafe if it had a little bit of crumbiness to it, right?

“God, is everything gluten free?” Zak muttered, digging through their pantry. Bad stifled a giggle. Was he really that upset over a diet choice?

He simply nodded his head and hummed in response as Zak let out a dragged out groan. 

“You’re serious?”

“Yes, and can you hand me the peanut butter?” Bad asked, holding his hand out towards Zak’s direction. Zak looks around for a second before finding the jar and handing it to Bad. 

Zak closed the pantry and sighed. “There’s nothing good here.”

“Nothing good here--I went grocery shopping the other day! You’ve already eaten, like, all the granola bars!”

“Those were the only good things!” Zak protested, sitting atop the counter next to where Bad was making his sandwich.

He watched with interest as Bad spread the peanut butter on one of the slices and the jelly on the other. They were both quiet and content watching it happen. The way Bad firmly held the knife and spread both substances was almost comforting to Zak for some odd reason.

Bad noticed Zak’s staring as he was putting the two pieces of bread together. He looked at the shorter male and put the peanut butter and jelly covered knife on the counter.

“Do you want one?”

Zak hesitated in response as he snapped out of his zoned out state of mind. He blinked and shook his head to get back down to reality.

“Sure.”

\--

After the two had their lunch on paper plates, Bad went to his room to read a book he had started a few weeks earlier and hadn’t had the motivation to pick up and read.

He allowed Zak access to YouTube on his laptop and nothing else. It was either that or Minecraft, and Zak didn’t see the appeal of a sandbox block game.

Every so often Zak would explode in laughter at whatever he was watching, and every time it took Bad off guard. He wasn’t upset or angry at the younger, though. It was kind of funny.

There was some more silence and stifled laughter between the two of them before Zak finally broke said silence.

“You’re  _ really  _ against swearing, huh?” 

Bad chuckled nervously at the question. Had Zak really been watching his videos for the past two hours?

“Well, I wouldn’t say  _ against, _ ” Bad explained, “I just would prefer it if it wasn’t in my videos.”

“So then you swear off camera?”

Bad shook his head and grinned, putting the small red bookmark in between the pages of the book he was reading and closing it. He hadn’t really swore intentionally in a really long time. There was the occasional stubbing toe in the doorway incident, but he was pretty good at keeping his words and emotions in check.

“I find that hard to believe,” Zak replied bluntly. “You never swear?”

“I didn’t say  _ never, _ ” Bad rolled his eyes in amusement, “just not often.”

“Say ‘fuck’ right now,” Zak commanded. Bad let out a little yelp of surprise. 

“Hey, language!” he scolded the other with a light kick on the chair. 

Zak let out a groan of disapproval and looked at Bad, twisting the chair back and forth. He really wasn’t gonna swear, was he?

“I’ll break you one day, Noveschosch,” Zak promised. Bad rolled his eyes and grinned.

“As if.”


End file.
